Like sch a honeymoon
by commatocche
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke luar negeri berdua saja? OK! COMPLETELY FAILED! In case, I wrote it long time ago I didn't feel it anymore because my interest is only on DBSK LOL read if you want! NS DAY! I knew I was so late. Sorry


A/N : Ini special NaruSasu day 2011 (TELAT BANGET EMANG!). Dan juga ini sekuel dari SACRIFICE yang saya buat untuk SasuNaru day .  
>Tapi ada perubahan. Ya di sacrifice Sasuke sama Naruto udah jadian, walau Cuma bahasa fisik dan ucapan 'I love you'( muntah sendiri nulisnya wkwkwkwk!) Dan belum ada tembak-menembak. #dor<br>Jadi, saya kira mereka belum jadian, mungkin hanya emosi sesaat. Di samping itu, Sasuke punya orang special. Gyahahahahahah #ditabok. LOL  
>Anjrit. Pasti gaje banget lah ya..Yang satu SasuNaru yang ini NaruSasu. Oh my gay! Gw dodol banget<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't belong this.

Genre :

Rate : T

Warning : OOC stadium akhir. Yaoi. Abal, gaje, hancur. Bahasa aneh (gak formal, dinamis, dan gak tau apalagi). EYD apalagi, belepotan. TYPO(s). Pairing bisa jadi kebalik kadang-kadang, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ _DARLS_

.

.

.

.

Like such a _Honeymoon_

.

.

Chapter 1

1 minggu kemudian.

Malam hari di rumah sakit. (A/N: Anjrit! Kayak sinetron habis kalimat pertama gw LOL)

Malam ini suasana rumah sakit tidak seperti biasa. Tidak hanya Sasuke dan Naruto disana. Banyak anak Shinobi datang berkunjung karena besok _pasangan_ itu pergi ke Jerman untuk pengobatan Naruto.

"Prince. Nanti di Jerman berapa lama?" Gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang bertanya pada pemuda tampan berambut raven yang di kenal sebagai Prince of Shinobi pada tahun itu. 

"Hn. Belum tahu. Kalau sudah selesai pengobatannya kami jalan-jalan sebentar terus pulang." 

"Ah..ke Korea nya batal ya? Padahal kalau jadi ke Korea aku mau ikut~~~" Kali ini perempuan berambut _pink_ menyahut. 

"Batal. Tapi kalau di Jerman operasi plastiknya tidak maksimal kami pergi ke Korea." Terang Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa? Lemas sekali kelihatannya." Kata gadis yang berperawakan dewasa seraya menghampiri cowok manis yang terbaring lemas di ranjangnya itu. 

"Hee…aku lemas ya..karena aku tidak semangat, Temari-chan."sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sehingga ia terlihat setengah tiduran sekarang. 

"Anak TK pun tahu bodoh, ckckck." Celetuk pemuda tampan berikat satu panjang sambil melangkahkan peluncurnya saat itu. "Yeah! Skakmat!" tambahnya dengan cengiran kemenangan atas permainan caturnya.  
>"Tch" imbuh lawan mainnya, Uchiha Itachi.<p>

"Huh! Neji-baka! Diam saja kau kalau cuma mau ngejek! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!" maki Naruto. 

"Naruto. Kau kenapa? Apa kau tak senang pergi berdua saja dengan Prince?" Pria berambut _maroon_ yang sedari tadi diam saja kini mengalihkan pandang dari _ipod_nya ke Naruto sambil melepas satu _headset_ yang ada di telinganya. 

"Bukan begitu." Sahut Naruto lemah  
>'Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Bukan karena aku tak suka. Aku bahagia kok, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Berdua saja.' Batin Naruto.<p>

"Sial. Sinyal cari ribut ckckckck" celetuk sang Prince.  
>"Huahahahahaha. Anak shinobi pada ngumpul. Jelas sih ya, dosa pada ngumpul gini. Error deh jadinya wkwwkwkwk. Keberatan dosa ruangan ini, Prince. Jadi sinyal tidak bersahabat deh wkwk!" Respon pemuda yang ada di pojok ruangan sambil mengelus-elus anjing kesayangannya. <p>

"Tuh… Ditambah yang di sana" Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Shikamaru memperjelas perkataan Kiba sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke 2 pemuda yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. "Hn. Troublesome ck" tambahnya.

"Ah~ un..faster…"

"sshh…shut up"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Teriakan cewek-cewek fujoshi di ruangan itu menggema. Darah-darah berceceran dimana-mana seakan itu hanyalah _tequila _yang tak berarti.

"SASODEI! 3 3 3 3 " Teriakan terakhir dari gadis manis dengan kemampuannya akan mengendalikan kunai mengakhiri _fangirling_ disana. Fujoshi-fujoshi sudah pingsan karena_nya_.

"Ckckckck kalian menelan korban(lagi) brengsek."

"Pst..shut ah up Prince. We're kinda 'busy' now." Pemuda tampan berambut merah menyahut ditengah kesibukannya menjilatileher mulus pemuda manis dibawahnya.

"Sigh…mereka tidak tahu tempat ya.." ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau, Prince?" goda Naruto.

"Watch your mouth, idiot!" sahut sang Prince sambail pura-pura sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, memaki-maki HP nya yang tidak mendapat sinyal. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apakah ada semburat pink tertoreh di pipinya. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya nyengir puas menggoda Sasuke.

"Oke Prince. Sudah larut. Kami pulang dulu ya."

"Jaa!"

"Bye-bye~"

"Selamat jalan ya besok."

"HAPPY HONEYMOON YOU TWO~~~~~~ " Salam pamit dari para _freak_ fujoshi of Shinobi—tentunya sudah pada bangkit dari pingsannya— mengakiri pertemuan mereka. Pintu tertutup dan hening kembali menemani ruangan itu. Jarum panjang dan pendek di jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00, dan itu sudah waktunya untuk ba-bi-bu lagi mereka berdua diri mereka masing-masing yang tahu kalau mereka sama-sama bermimpi indah malam itu.

"Dobe, kau lelet sekali. Ayo cepat. Waktu kita idak banyak."

"Ya ya ya.." sahut Naruto lemas.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Heh, bawel sekali kau. Seperti istriku saja." Jawab Naruto asal. Naruto santai akan perkataanya, tapi buat Sasuke itu membungkam mulutnya. Tampek jelas Sasuke merapikan barang-barang tidak seperti biasanya. Salah meletakkanlah, ada barang yang kesenggol, mengunci gembok lama sekali,,dan bila disebutkan daftarnya akan panjang.

"Ayo, sudah siap." Celetuk Naruto yang udah siap dengan tongkat penyangga di kedua tangannya. 

Mereka pun pergi ke bandara diantar oleh Itachi dan Neji. Itachi dan Neji tidak ikut karena mereka harus mencari _excecutor_ pembalasan dendam terhadap Sasuke. Kalau otaknya sih sudah ditemukan dan tengah di interogasi. 

Sesampainya di bandara, Neji dengan sigap menyelasaikan apapun urusan untuk penerbangan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menunggu di ruang tamu sekarang.  
>Diruang tunggu tidak ada yang mendengar lagu dari <em>itouch<em> nya dan Sasukre membaca buku tentang saraf. Tak terasa setengah jam berlalu dan mereka sekarang sudah ada di pesawat.

"Prince, kau tahu 20 jam itu bukanlah waktu yang sedikit." Keluh Naruto. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

_1hour later_

"Ah..bakal bosan nih, Prince.."

"Berisik. Baru juga pernah kan bolak-balik Jerman? Udah, diam aja kau dobe..jangan seperti cewek."

"Nih..main aja" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan PSP nya kepada Naruto.

"Haah..: gumam Naruto. Akhirnya dia pasrah main juga.

_2 hours later_

"Bosan teme! _High score_nya kau jadinya."

"..najis…kau payah sekali sih..Ngalahin nilaiku yang terendah saja tak bisa."

"Ah bosan pokoknya! Aku tidur saja deh." Sahut pria berambut pirang itu sambil memposisikan bantal di jendela pesawat agar dia bisa senderan.

"Woi..bentar lagi juga makan..makan dulu lah."

"Kan bosannya sekarang. Suruh tunggu sebentar ajalah" Kini Naruto sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal. Biru langit itu terpejam sekarang,

"Bawel kau seperti perempuan saja." Entah karena gemas atau apa, pria berambut raven itu mencubit tangan Naruto yang patah.

!$!&[/+#^!%!

Naruto merutuki nasibnya. Dia ingin teriak tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan. Akhirnya dia bangun dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan.

"Hahahahaha..wajahmu hoi. Makanya jangan berisik." Ucap sang Prince sambil nyengir(tipis).

"Excuse gentlemen, what do you want to eat?" Salah satu pramugari di pesawat itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Can I see the menu first?" tanya sang Prince.

"Sure..here.." sahut sang pramugari seraya menyerahkan daftar menunya dengan sopan kepada Sasuke.

"Mau makan apaan?" Sang Prince bertanya pada pemuda disebelahnya sambil mengamati menu ditangannya.

"Ah..apa ajalah..sama aja." Sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Hee..hn, ya sudah." 

"Hn. Mashed potato and cheese for me and..hn, what's this?"

"Oh, that's risotto. It's like fried rice."

"….I know it was a fucking risotto.I mean, what's the contain, _lady_?" terang Sasuke sarkastik.

"Pff! Dude..mind your words.. Sorry lady,he's a bad temper." Sahut Naruto dengan nada sedikit menahan tawanya melihat sikap sang Prince satu itu.

"Oh..don't mind it. It was my bad."  
>"It contains a seafood, Sir."<p>

"…then..I order it for him." Kini wajah Sasuke menyeringai.

"….."  
>"..WTF? Sesfood? No. Cancel it!" Naruto yang akhirnya sadar apa yang tengah di pesan si pantat ayam itu berontak. Dia alergi dengan seafood karena <em>phobia<em>nya atas kepiting (A/N: seperti yang saya bilang di fict saya yang Sacrifice.)

"Eh?" Pramugari yang sedang menulis orderan berhenti. Menunggu kepastiannya, di _cancel _atau tidak.

"Hn. Don't mind him." Tegas Sasuke.

"Eh? Err..okay.. Then what you want to drink?"

"Tomato juice and milk..plus 2 mineral water."

"Do you want some appetizer or desert, Sir?"

"Hn..soup and pudding for him. None for me."

"Thankyou Sir. It tok 15 minutes more or less."

"Hn"

"Prince..prince..kau parah sekali sih.. Aku alergi seafood..dan kau sangat tahu itu, IDIOT!"  
>"Brengsek ah ngerjain segala. Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan! Kau saja sana yang makan!"<p>

"wkwkwkwkwkwkwk" Sasuke malah tertawa setan. "Makanya, jangan cerewet aja daritadi" tambah Sasuke.  
>"Gak ada hubungannya pantat ayam!"<p>

"Udah diam..berhenti protes, idiot."

"Aaaaaahhh sumpah! Jahat sekalli kau!" sahut Naruto sambil memukul-mukulkan bantal ke rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahaha"

15 minutes later

"Sorry for making you waiting. This's for your soup, Sir." 

Sasuke dengan sigap membereskan meja Naruto bagaikan sang istri yang hormat sekali dengan suaminya.

"This's for your mineral water, milik and tomato juice."

"…milk and tomato juice after meal. Bring it back again." , perintah Sasuke seenaknya,

"..oh okay." Sahut sang pramugari sedikit gugup.

"Hn..bisa makan sendiri gak?" tanya Sasuke lembut ke Naruto.

"…kalau gak bisa mau nyuapin? Hehe.." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau mau ku suapin, hn? Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menyuguhkan tambahan _deathglare_nya.  
>"err..enggak deh. Kau ngejejlin…bukan nyuapin teme!" Akhirnya Naruto pun makan sendiri. Dia teringat kejadian di rumah sakit saat Sasuke ngejejlin bibir malangnya.<p>

"One mashed potato with cheese and one risotto..enjoy your food, Sir." Sang Pramugari kembali lagi dengan pesanan yang belum dia berikan tadi. Dia meletakannya dengan sangat hati-hati di meja Sasuke dan Naruto.  
>Sasuke hanya nyengir setan menatap risotto di depan Naruto.<p>

"Yucks..Aku-tidak-mau-makan-pokoknya!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Dia menatap makanan yang baginya laknat itu dengan sedikit merinding.

"Ma-ka-n" balas Sasuke dengan intonasi yang sama dengan Naruto.

"No fucking way in hell dude" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Makan, atau aku jejelin?" ancam Sasuke.

"Aaah! Ogah! Aku sudah kenyang makan sup!..udah deh,aku gak usah makan"

"Makan!"

"…..prince, haus.." Alih-alih mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Orange juice"

Sasuke langsung memesan _orange juice_ buat Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. "Nih" ujarnya.

Naruto yang memang sudah kehausan langsung menegak _orange juice_ itu tanpa bersisa.  
>"Udah habis…mau lagi"<p>

"Kau haus apa haus hn? Bilang saja tak mau makan."

"Aku haus! Mau minum!"

"Geeez…what-fuck-ever" timpal Sasuke. Dia pun kembali memesan dan memberikannya kepada lelaki yang kehausan itu. "Nih"

Naruto yang masih haus segera menegak caoran berwarna kuning itu tanpa bersisa lagi.

"Haah..yasudah nih. Tukaran." Tawar Sasuke. Dia tak tega Naruto tidak makan. Kalau minum terus nanti peritnya bisa kembung.  
>"He..gapapa nih?"<p>

"Daripada kau tidak makan."  
>" pula..kenyang parah nanti aku" sesal Sasuke sambil melihat <em>risotto<em> itu dengan tampang kekenyangan duluan. Tak suka membuang waktu, dia segera melahap _risotto_ tersebut.

"Wow..benaran nih tukaran? Aww..jadi terharu." Naruto nyengir.

"….jangan sampai aku jejelin udang ke mulutmu."

"..amitaba..ampun..ampun.." Gumam Naruto sambil menikmati _mashed potato_nya. Mereka makan dengan lahap dan suasana damai.

Usai makan, Sasuke meminum _tomato juice_nya dan dia menjejelin _pudding_ serta susu ke Naruto. Alasannya supaya Naruto tidak susah , istri yang sangat perhatian ya.

"Setan. Aku kenyang sekali."

"Sama Prince."

"Ah..parah,,kalau gini aku gak bisa baca Koran dulu..kekenyangan." Keluh Sasuke.

"Lagian kau kerajinan. Baca Koran di pesawat." , ejek Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang rasanya ingin meledak itu.

"…berisik kau." Sahut Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dia mengambil _ipod_nya dan memainkan lagu secara _random_. Awalnya sang Prince itu tenang saja dengarin lagunya, tapi lama kemudian dia mulai ikut menyanyikan lagunya pelan.

"I'm a punk,I'm a sinner,I'm a lost new beginner.I'm a threat to myself,I'm a get Armageddon.I'm a freak,I'm a liar.I'm a flirt,I deny that I know it,Then I mess it up. And sometimes I feel like ,  
>I'm only wonder why I've become,So dum so dum di dum di dum."<p>

"I get more and more strange, I'm going insane. I'm building it up, Just to break it down. You get what you see, The product of a dysfunctional family."

"I'm a bit suicidal, I'm my own worst rival, Train wreck, white trash, freak, maniac, psycho. I'm a trouble making rebel, Made a deal with the devil, I'm way past ever coming back."

Sasuke asik saja menyayi. Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Naruto sadar sedari tadi ada orang mesum yang nyengar-nyengir memandangi pujaan hatinya itu.  
>"You're a sinner..indeed" ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang tak sadar, cuek saja dan tetap menyanyi.<p>

"I'm not anybody, Don't you cry for me, I'm just from a dysfunctional family." Sementara Sasuke masih asik menyanyi, Naruto menatap tajam orang mesum itu. Tapi sialnya, orang tak tahu diri tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Hmph.." gumam Naruto. Dia beralih memandang Sasuke, membuka headsetnya tanpa izin, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"What..the fuck?" Sasuke tidak terima acara menyanyinya diganggu Naruto.

"Sssh…arah jam 10 lihatin kau terus daritadi.." terang Naruto.

"Ya terus?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Coba lihat arah jam 10" Perintah sang pemuda yang mulai kelihatan 'panas'. Sasuke yang sedikit panasaran mengikuti perintah Naruto. Dia menggerakkan matanya tepat ke arah jam 10. Melihat tampang orang mesum itu dia merinding.

"Mau tukaran tempat duduk?" tanya Naruto yang tak rela Sasuke dilecehkan secara tidak langsung.

"Tak perlu. Nanti tanganmu kesenggol orang lewat."

"Aww~ so shit dude! Perhatian sekali kau..pff" ucap naruto sambil menahan tawanya yang mau pecah.

"Monyong kau."

"Hahahahah..manis sekali sih kamu kalau begitu." Tambah Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa-tawa sambil menatap(tajam) orang mesum tadi seolah berkata _**He's mine so fuck-the-hell-off!**_

Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, keidiotan akan dimulai.

"…." Tanpa suara Naruto meraih tongkatnya di lantai.

"Hn..mau ngapain?" Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Aku mau pipis." Mndengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung sigap membantu Naruto berdiri. 

"Bisa sendiri gak?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya di depan kamar mandi.

"Mudah-mudahan"

"Jangan dikunci pintunya..Nanti biar kalau jatuh biar langsung bisa aku tolongin."

"Iya _mama_..hehe" sahut Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Fuck Buruan sana!" Sasuke yang merasa wajahnya memanas, memaksa Naruto cepat masuk ke kamar mandi supaya semburat pink di wajahnya tidak terlihhat oleh Naruto.

Keadaan kamar mandinya menguntungkan buat Naruto. Tidak besar dan simple. Naruto tinggal menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melakukan proses buang air kecilnya seperti biasa. Usai memuaskan hasrat panggilan alamnya, dia memencet tombol _flush_ yang ada di kloset kamar mandi itu (saya lupa apa namanya Orz) agar air mengalir. Sesaat hampir selesai, sial menghampiri dirinya. Tongkat Naruto jatuh dan berarti dia tidak bisa jalan keluar.

"Oh fuck!" reflek Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung sigap menghampiri Naruto. Dia mengira pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di dalam itu terjatuh.. Sasuke mendorong pintunya dan menyebabkan Naruto jatuh secara tidak elit karena terdorong oleh pintu yang dibuka Sasuke.

"FUCK!" kata Naruto kaget.

"Damn. Are you okay?"

"..Do..I look okay?" Naruto memicinhkan matanya.

"..not really.. come on, get up" kata Sasuke seraya membantu Naruto membantu Naruto, Sasuke menunduk untuk mengambil tongkat Naruto yang jatuh tadi di lantai. Ini hari yang buruk buat naruto, karena tanpa di duga pramugari datang dan pintu belum di tutup. Dan—skakmat bagi Naruto karena dia tidak sadar bahwa celananya belum diresleting.

"Is there any prob—oh my….." Sang pramugari cantik itu terkejut melihat 2 sejoli di dalam kamar mandi itu. Tampak dari wajahnya dia kaget setengah mati.

"Oh sorry for the make noise. We're just having trouble to get me up." Terang naruto, masih tak sadar kembarannya belum dimasukkan.

"o-oh..sorry..err…..for disturbing you then.." sahut pramugari tersebut. Dia sangat terburu-buru untuk pergi. Antara shock, bingung, atau sebut saja apapun perasaan yang kau rasa bila melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"hah?" Naruto cengo.  
>"….kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa menit dia cengo.<p>

"…'barang'mu masih kelihatan" jawab Sasuke.

"HAH?" Naruto kaget setegah mati. Tak ada hitungan detik dia sudah melihat ke celananya.  
>.<p>

.

'!' Demi apapun Naruto ingin terjengkal setelah menyadarinya. Dia yakin pramugari itu salah tafsir tentang pernyataannya _we're just having trouble to get me up_. Mungkin pramugari itu mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto punya masalah untuk membangunkan 'adik'Naruto bukan tubuhnya. Dan demi Tuhan, dia malu setengah mati.

'—Aaaaaaggh! Mau dibawa kemana rasa maluku?'. Batin Naruto.

"What—the—fuck?" ujar Naruto masih dengan shocknya.

Sasuke tanpa segan langsung merapikan celana Naruto. Memasuki kepunyaan Naruto dan meresletingnya. "Shocknya nanti kek setelah barangmu dimasukin. Keburu ada orang lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"….Ih! Kau ngapain pegang-pegang?"

"Masalah sekali sih homo"

"Jedeeerrr..Setan alas!"

"Udah ah yuk..kelamaan.." Kata Sasuke sambil menuntun Naruto ke tempat duduk mereke.

Ucapkan selamat kepada Naruto, karena setiap kali pramugari tadi melihat wajah cowok beraib itu, dia langsung buang muka.

"Aw! Shit man.." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah kecut. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli saja sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

Dysfunctional Family Cinema Bizarre.

.

.

T B C

A/N: Buakakakakakaka! Hancur! Lalalalala, otak saya emang error—  
>Um, mind to review this fucking freaking fict baby? <p>

HAPPY NARUSASU'S DAY! :D

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.


End file.
